tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TV Tropes
TV Tropes is a wiki dedicated to tropes, media trivia, and some YMMV (Your Mileage May Vary). This wiki is not related to TV Tropes, but rather a fanon wiki; you can find the TV Tropes website here. As TV Tropes, as of 2012, has a different license than Fandom (as of 2019, TV Tropes' under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License, while Fandom wikis are under a Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License), we cannot directly use any TV Tropes content edited after 2012. Please note that this page contains a vast amount of third-party links, mostly to TV Tropes. This is due to the aforementioned "can't directly use post-2012 TV Tropes content" statement above. Trope similarities Due to the circumstances we listed above, we had no choice but to give tropes on this wiki completely different titles: *Dubless Series- TV Tropes calls this No Dub for You. **Unfinished Dub *Financial Failure- TV Tropes calls this Financial Abuse. **Corrupt corporate executives are this. **Characters become this for a Credit Card Plot. **Alternatively, a character who isn't this will have a son or daughter who is. Naturally, the former sees a Shockingly Expensive Bill. **If you think prices would be prohibitively expensive in the future, see Ridiculous Future Inflation. **If an entire economy is this and is still stable, see Artistic License - Economics. **Forgetting about inflation means a case of Inflation Negation. **Characters willing to break the law, but want to be more secretive and not steal anything, often resort to Counterfeit Cash. **"Screw the Rules, I Have Money!" ***Inversion: "Screw the Money, I Have Rules!" ***If Reality Ensues, you're looking at a Bribe Backfire. *If you want to have Paid It All Off, you Work Off the Debt. *Offer Void Wherever Prohibited- TV Tropes calls this Banned in China. Not related to Offer Void in Nebraska. *Unreadable Language, Jewelrunes- TV Tropes has several different trope names for these: **Wingdinglish **Conlang **Fictionary **For real-life examples, Language Drift *Innocent punishment- see also Crime and Punishment Tropes. **If this involves litigation, you've been served a Frivolous Lawsuit. **If this applies in the workplace, one minor screw-up (or even nothing at all) means you're fired. ***[https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/UltimateJobSecurity On the other hand, another can do anything that isn't illegal and still keep his job, especially if there's not a high-enough demand for said job]. **If a creator, director, etc. is accused of something that we cannot discuss here, it's a Role-Ending Misdemeanor. ***If this is extremely bad, it can even cause a [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FranchiseKiller Franchise-Ending Misdemeanor]. **Double Subversion: Back when Australia was a penal colony, those who committed crimes in what is now the UK can have their lives spared by being Sentenced to Down Under. **Longer-than-Life Sentence, especially if the crime was petty and should have resulted in community service at maximum penalty. *You Messed Up, Now You're the Magical Girl and I Have Failed to Keep a Secret are common magical girl tropes on this wiki. **I Have Failed to Keep a Secret is also known on TV Tropes as Keeping Secrets Sucks or, in the case of the secret actually being revealed, Cannot Keep a Secret. **In the case of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Yuki Yuna is a Hero, this can mean that You Messed Up, Now You're the Magical Girl can have particularly nasty results later on. *Point of discontinuation- Another term for cancellation, if it applies to television series or videogame series. *The Colbert Effect- TV Tropes calls this Colbert Bump. *The Kanade Effect- TV Tropes calls this Cut Short. *Padding Filler Z- TV Tropes divides this into Filler and Padding. Also makes for some Arc Fatigue or, if this occurs at the end, Ending Fatigue. *The Next Day is Always the Same- One explanation is "Groundhog Day" Loop. **Recycled Script **Strictly Formula *Only One Setting- a consequence of Arc Fatigue. **Often done to reduce costs. *Werewolf Terror- Our Werewolves are Different. *Comedy Censtral- Censored for Comedy. *Cartoons Mean They're For Kids- Animation Age Ghetto. **Inversion: To Avoid the Dreaded G Rating, slap on some Rated "M" for Money, it'll sell well. ***Which also backfires a lot; many companies avoid stocking NC-17 films and AO (Adults Only) games due to the perception that those films/games crank up adult content that cannot be discussed here. On TV Tropes, articles like those wind up in their Permanent Red Link Club anyway. *Shoujo Jump- Bishonen Jump Syndrome. *From Rags to Bankruptcy, Bionix Bankruptcy- Riches to Rags, Bankruptcy Barrel, the end of The Japanese Invasion, etc. **See also Poverty Food, Dog Food Diet, and Reduced to Ratburgers. *Size Changing: **Attack of the 50-foot Whatever **Incredible Shrinking Man (not to be confused with the film). **Kaiju (if said Kaiju grew from a normal lizard to Godzilla-like proportions) **Shapeshifter Baggage **Weight Taller **Giant Woman **Mega Neko **If this happens regularly, see Size Shifter. **Canis Major **Can result in a Behemoth Battle. **Miracle-Gro Monster **The result of Make My Monster Grow. *Satisfactory Conclusion, True ending: **Grand Finale **Fully Absorbed Finale **This trope backfiring causes a Post-Script Season; if the series was cancelled before the finale aired, see Cut Short instead. **For series that know they're getting the Point of discontinuation, see End-of-Series Awareness. **If you want your show to end with a bang, you can always Trash the Set. ***When this backfires, see Rebuilt Set. **Distant Finale *Post-Conclusion Gameplay: **Post-End Game Content **If you want to play through the story again (just with added difficulty or easiness), see New Game+. **Endgame+ **Playable Epilogue *Gainax Ruined the Ending is lengthened from the term Gainax Ending for obvious reasons: **Non-Standard Game Over is the videogame equivalent. ***It's a Wonderful Failure ***Press Start to Game Over ***The Many Deaths of You ***We Cannot Go On Without You **Instant Win Condition if something causes you to win the game without going through the main storyline. *Obscurity, much?- No amount of exporting (even if they made an inferior version) or Sending Stuff to Save the Show will save these- especially if they've been cancelled twice and the network decides not to shop it elsewhere. **Most likely, the Fandom Life Cycle is at Stage 0. **Needs Wiki Magic Love *All Citrus Soda is Mountain Dew: Bland Name Product (alternatively, they can just use a generic term), Brand X, etc. **Those who don't want their brand to become a generic term uses Stuck on Band-Aid Brand. **For animation, see All Animation is Disney or All Adult Animation is South Park. *Animal World- World of Funny Animals. **These also end up Popular with Furries. *Cute Mascot- Series Mascot meets Ridiculously Cute Critter. **Can be a cute Mon (as is the case with Pikachu), puppy (see Tetsunoshin), cat (see Chi), or rabbit (see Patty or Ruby). *Catchy Tunes are ear worms by default. *If your life isn't already Rock Bottom, be prepared to find your life going from bad to worse. **The result of Tempting Fate. **If you think everything would work like you see in animation, then welcome to reality. **Didn't Think This Through **When Playing Sick backfires immensely. **"Ooo, what does this button do?" *Drink a Cool Cubed, get a Brain Freeze. *That's a Capital Idea is often the result of an Idea Bulb or getting an idea in general. **One way of developing a major Cash Cow Franchise. **This Is Going to Be Huge ***Inversion: It Will Never Catch On *Fauxnime- when non-Japanese animators go for an animesque look. *My Life Meme- Memetic Mutation *Super Evil: **And That's Terrible **Big Bad **In the case of the protagonists of the Trope Namer, Evil is Petty. **For the Evulz **Monster of the Week **If these guys try to cosplay as ghosts to scare the town, they're performing a "Scooby-Doo" Hoax. *Push out the competition: On TV, this is a huge sign that the show doing this to other shows on the network they air on is being Adored by the Network. **Consequentially, victims of this are Screwed by the Network. *One Action Retcons the Future- Ret Gone. *Ran Out of Manga: If it doesn't go on hiatus, the anime will have overtook the manga. *Hours of Fun: Archive Binge **The logical extreme is [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ArchivePanic Archive Panic]. *Law of Equivalent Costs: Equivalent Exchange *What's with Andy's Unanswered Questions?: If there are questions that should be answered in canon, but are not, see Left Hanging. *This gave us inspiration: **If it causes an entire band of works to do this, that's a case of Trope Codifier. **Spiritual Successor if the show inspired by it takes cues from said other show. *Nasty Patty: **Way Past the Expiration Date **In some cases, it spoiled to the point where It Came From the Fridge. **Causes The Food Poisoning Incident. *Popularity Killoff: **If this occurs during its second season, see Second Season Downfall. **One-Episode Wonder is the logical extreme. ***''American Dad!'' takes that further: "We've been cancelled." "After one joke?" *Rushed Pacing: Compressed Adaptation **Adaptation Distillation *Just to Get a Laugh: Rule of Funny. *Samurai Jack Timeskip: A more narrow definition of a Time Skip. *Top Story; We're Changing Format!: Genre Shift in radio. Can lead to Buccaneer Broadcaster. *The Chef is Lethal: A play on Lethal Chef. *Buy out the competition: Disney Owns this Trope **Often done by corrupt corporate executives. **In fiction, it can even lead to monopolies. Other examples of tropes/trivia on TV Tropes *Bad Export for You: Deliberately releasing a horrible version, or if they do make a good version, end up charging you through the nose for it. *British Brevity: Intended short runs, particularly if the show is produced in the UK. *Christmas Creep: When stores decorate for Christmas (or other holidays) very early. **This can lead to games being Christmas Rushed. *Creator Killer: A work considered bad enough to derail a creator's career, if only temporarily. *Everything's Better with Plushies: Plush toys of your favorite characters being released. Happy and Twilight Sparkle plushies anyone? *Executive Meddling **Executive Veto *Franchise Zombie *The Hero: The main protagonist of a series where his (or her) main goal is to save the day, save the world, use the force, save both worlds, etc. *I Want My Jet Pack: Wrongly predicting tech that would exist in the future. Back to the Future: Part II, anyone? *One Game for the Price of Two: Making more money selling two versions of the same game. Pokémon is the most-known example of this. *Playing Sick: A way to try to skip school without truancy officers coming after you. *Ring... Ring... CRUNCH: An alarm clock tries to wake up someone who is not a morning person; said character reacts without common sense. *Screwed by the Lawyers: Obscurity, much? due to legal issues. *Stillborn Franchise: A franchise being cancelled before it even got off the ground. For example, Doug's 1st Movie was also his last. *Time Travel: Going back (or forward) in time. Time Warp Trio and Futurama are big examples of this. *Too Good to Last *Torch the Franchise and Run: Doing anything in your power- Whether it be Kill 'Em All or having an otherwise satisfactory Grand Finale- to stop sequels. **Sequelitis: When this backfires immensely. *Trope Overdosed: A work running so long it overloads on tropes. **Trope Kilowicked: A less extreme version. *Vendor Trash: Have no use for an item you found? Sell it off. Other tropes (that this wiki uses) *Obscurity, much?: Aside from the above-mentioned tropes on TV Tropes that cover this, obviously the site itself isn't an example, but if media is covered on here that isn't covered on TV Tropes, than this probably applies.